1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for applying traction to a fractured leg. The invention also relates to a method of using the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When administering first-aid to a person who has suffered a fractured or broken leg, such as a fractures femur and/or a lower part of the leg, immediately on the site of the accident, an attempt is normally made to straighten and reset the fractured bone then apply a splint in order to hold the fractured bone in place prior to transporting the injured person to hospital for further treatment.
In the case of a fracture to the lower leg, it often suffices to fixate the broken bone with the aid of splints or some corresponding means. However, fractures to the lower leg and the majority of femur fractures require the leg to be stretched by applying an appropriate stretching or traction force to the leg at the same time as the splint is being applied to hold the fracture fixated. So-called traction bars or stretchers are used in such cases.
Such traction devices enable tension to be applied on affected parts of the leg in its longitudinal direction. Traction can be applied to the leg with the aid of a so-called traction device/traction bar through the medium of a counter-pressure means/support device which is provided at the rear/other end of the device and which lies supportively against the pelvis of the injured person, and also through the medium of an attachment means which is located on the front end/the first end of the device and which acts relative to the foot part of the injured person. It has been found that the traction force required to apply traction to the leg of an injured person in hospital without causing pain to the patient is about 7-10% of the body weight of the person/patient, i.e. a force of about 5-10 kp. The supportive part of the body (the pelvis) and the device attachment part (the foot part) are subject to equal forces when stretching the leg. The fractured bone is extended by traction forces that are applied via the foot of the injured person and the counter-pressure forces acting on his/her pelvis. However, it has been found very difficult to obtain a device-supporting point with which no unpleasantness is inflicted in the form of physical pain and numbness.
The majority of traction devices that are available commercially are constructed for treating only one broken leg at a time. A traction device which is constructed for use with both legs simultaneously will enable both legs to be streched simultaneously and therewith distribute symmetrically on load the body of the patient. Such as device will also find use when both legs are fractured.
Such devices primarily use the pubic bone (crotch) and the ischial tuberosity as their supporting points. Pressure against the pubic bone is liable to cause discomfort, due to squeezing of the external genital organs.
The object of the present invention is to provide an attractive device for optimal traction of a fractured leg while minimizing discomfort and numbness at the same time. This object is achieved with the inventive traction device having the characteristic features set forth herein.
The inventive traction device affords the following advantages, among others: